Jojo and The Tsunami
by yumiXjaganshi
Summary: 3 years since Horton was 1st heard.3 years since Jojo was named the hero of Whoville.3 years since Jojo first spoke…and 3 years since he spoke again.can a girl change that?this girl is hidding somthing.can jojo be her hero, or is the hero lost. jojooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

CHAPTER 1

It has been 3 years since Horton was first heard. 3 years since Jojo was named the hero of Whoville. 3 years since Jojo first spoke…and 3 years since he spoke again.

Yes, 3 whole years. After that one day, EVERYONE in Whoville wanted a piece of Jojo. They all wanted to interview him, hear his voice, or worse, hear him sing again.

Jojo on the other hand wanted them to stop stalking him, stop asking him, and stop trying to make any contact with him what so ever.

He had over come his fear of disappointing his dad. His dad was just too embarrassing, and too…annoying. Jojo didn't see any point in trying to get his approval. All he needed was his own and he was fine.

His 96 sisters had noticed he was no longer their loving little older brother. He didn't listen to them anymore; he didn't even look at them really.

The only time he would look at them was to glare at them. He was no longer the cute little Who that everyone loved. He was now only a cold shell of his former caring self.

The mayor blamed himself, and in truth it was partially his fault. His wife however, was smarter than that. She blamed the reporters and fan girls.

She may be a mom, but she knew her son didn't like attention, and now he gets all of the attention for doing something to impress his father. This is why the mayor blamed himself.

Another big problem that would show itself present soon was bullies. Jojo was going to start the 9th grade at Who High. He was anything but excited about it.

There were already some people who thought he thought he was better than them, so being trapped in a place away from his parents may sound nice at first, but knowing that there will be people there that hate him more that he hates himself…well, its not very reassuring.

Today was Jojo's first day of the rest of his days in hells very own hidden demon recruiting facility. Or high school as his father had called it. Jojo's name was more poetic and accurate.

Over the past few months, his cold unwelcoming image finally got the fan girls to not like him. Now he is convinced that no one likes him at all. And at the moment, no one does, but what is high school for?

Let's find out shall we?

* * *

sorry all my stories got deleted. i wrote this a few years ago and thought i would post it. please forgive me if you do read my stories, but its not my fault! i couldnt log in to fanfiction! ill try to recover the stories, but they are on my lap top and my lap top has cancer. it is currently in a comma right now and refuses to cooperate. ill try to update soon!

-yumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

Chapter 2

It's early Monday morning. It's getting close to eight o'clock. A dark colored who makes their way into the school building.

After picking up their schedule in the office, they make their way into their first class.

**English**

Walking into the class room, they realize they are the first one to arrive. The rather small who takes a seat at the back of the room. After a moment of silence, they take a notebook out and begin doodling.

**7:52**

Jojo walked into his first class glaring at the other students on his way. It didn't help that he was short, but he still tried to make sure no one bothered him. He walked in and noticed he was the last one to walk in.

There was only one seat left. Next to another dark colored who in the back. He had no other choice, so he made his was over to the desk.

_Why did these desks have to be made for two people? _He asked himself. He tried to keep himself busy by looking around the room, but gave up and decided to look at the who beside him.

The Who in question hadn't even looked up. It was now that Jojo noticed it was a girl who. Actually she looked a bit like he did.

She had dark, dark purple fur. Her hair was black, and fell far past her shoulders. It swayed pleasantly down to her chair. She wore a black sweater, with a picture of a broken heart and some long black pants.

She must have felt Jojo staring at her because she looked up. It was then that Jojo saw her eyes. They were a beautiful shining amethyst. He stared at her with his big black eyes, curiously.

The side of her mouth twitched, and she flashed a smile, then looked back down to her notebook. she turned the page and began drawing something. She would glance at him every couple of seconds to see if he was still staring at her.

Jojo was intrigued by this girl's strange behavior. He decided that since he had nothing better to do, he might as well see what she was drawing.

He leaned closer just as she was glancing up at him again. He took this chance to look at her notebook to see she had begun outlining a head.

The head had black hair, and it looked exactly like Jojo! As amazing as the drawing was so far, he was shocked that the girl was drawing him.

He sat back in his chair and gave the girl a confused, almost afraid look. The girl who noticed this, and turned the page. Jojo turned his head just in case she was going to draw him again.

However, his curiosity got the better of him. He turned back to face the strange who, only to see she was now writing something. She ripped the page out and gave it to him.

_Hi, my name is Kina. I don't like to talk too much, and I don't think you do either. Sorry I freaked you out by drawing you, I just think your hair is nice, so I wanted to use it for one of my pictures._

After Jojo read the note, he turned and looked at the girl. She flashed him another smile, and handed him her pencil.

He took it and the looked back at her note. He read it again, then thought of a way to reply.

…_I'm Jojo…_

Kina flashed another smile to him. Then wrote another message. When she was done, she handed the now slightly crumpled paper back to him.

_Well…do you mind if I finish the picture?_

Jojo was shocked by the question. She did say she liked his hair. He hadn't really thought of his hair as nice looking……but well…

…_Ok……you really like my hair?_

He wrote silently. He was slightly anxious to know her answer. Instead of writing another message she turned to him and nodded.

She flashed another smile, and he flashed his own. She flipped the page back in her note book, and then glanced slightly at Jojo. He sat the way he had before just looking around.

She flashed another small smile to herself. She continued drawing the picture until the final bell rang. It signaled for the first day of school to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

CHAPTER 3

Jojo and his new…acquaintance, sat in English class very bored. They watched the teacher silently.

Someone in the front row, who was obviously a nerd, raised their hand to get the teachers attention.

"Yes, you in the front?" the younger who looked at the teacher like they were stupid.

"Uh….miss? what about attendance?" they asked. Some of the other students must have wondered that too because they nodded in agreement.

Ms. Whotus, the English teacher, then began spazing.

"Oh my, Oh my. I completely forgot. Oh I'm so sorry class. I'm a new teacher here like you are new students. I haven't gotten the hang of things yet. Oh my."

Some students began to giggle or chuckle. Kina smirked slightly. She turned to see that Jojo was doing the exact same thing. Her smirk flashed into a real smile, then returned in all its glory of smirkiness.

Ms. Whotus found the attendance list. She soon began to call out names.

"How about when I call your name you raise your hand and say here so that I can know who you are ok?" most of the class nodded.

"Annie Anderson?" a bright pink who raised her hand and replied 'here.'

"Billy Joel Armstrong?" a black and red who answered. (I couldn't resist.)

The names continued until it reached the M's

"Joshua-Jordan O'Malley McDodd? In parenthesis Jojo." Silence. Jojo was obviously embarrassed by his name, and the other students snickering didn't make raising his hand any easier. But eventually he did.

"oh there you are. Do you like to be called Jojo?" he simply nodded. And the teacher nodded and continued reading names.

"Kina Tsunami?" she raised her hand and like Jojo, said nothing. The teacher looked up from staring at the strange name.

"oh there you are. Another silent one eh? Ehehehe. Ok, where was I?" she continued, and finished the names. Then she continued where she left off talking about what they would be doing during the year.

By then, kina had received a note from Jojo.

_Tsunami?_

She read the note, then almost giggled, but suppressed it to a small smile.

_Joshua-Jordan O'Malley McDodd? _

_Touché_

_Ha-ha well, we both have strange names. _

_Ya…are you done with that picture already?_

The last message written by Jojo was written because he saw that the picture looked finished.

_Almost, I'll give it to you if you want. _

_That would be good……I might think you would stalk me if you kept it…_

_Well, I never said I would give it to you before I made copies *suspiiiiicio00oous!* _

_You cannot spell very well can you?_

_And you are a composer of music. _

Jojo stared at the paper shocked that she would know he wrote songs. He stared at her and she flashed another smile that stayed for a little while this time. She took the paper and rewrote the his last message.

_You cannot__ spell__very __well__ it rhymed. Ha-ha you thought I was smRt! Ha-ha._

Jojo smiled to himself, then wrote a message back.

_Ya well, you are an artist!_

He knew that she already knew that and she knew that he knew that she knew that and he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew that and I know this is annoying so I'll stop. ( lol )

_Why thank you I had no idea. I'll look into it. _

Before Jojo could write another message, the bell rang. He stood up with kina right beside him. She grabbed the elbow of his shirt. It was then that he realized kina was just as short as him, if not smaller.

Kina held up her schedule. Jojo held his up next to hers. They had every class together!

_Damn that was lucky. _They both thought at the same time. They shared a quick smile. They had silently agreed to become friends. This would help make the school year go a little bit better.

Since they had every class together, they both walked to history together. History was exactly like English, except the teacher started class with attendance. Kina and Jojo didn't speak once during the entire class.

Kina had spent the entire time working on the picture of Jojo. She was smearing the parts that needed it, and erasing when she messed up. (which wasn't often)

A few minutes before class was over, kina finished the actual drawing of Jojo. It was of his upper half. From around is stomach and up.

The picture was of him sitting with is arms across his chest. He was looking at the drawer from sideways. He had a passive look on his face, but kina still managed to make his hair and eyes look so shiny.

_That's amazing!_

Jojo wrote on the paper. Which kina would have been done quicker if he hadn't been passing notes to her asking about the picture. She always had to reply.

_Thank you! But I still want to add some sort of background. _

Jojo nodded, and left her to her picture. He just stared at the way the led on the pencil moved across the paper with such delicacy. Leaving a gently line or curve.

He almost smirked to himself, but it couldn't really be considered a smirk, it was more the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

By the time the bell actually rang, kina had finished the picture. She wrote that she would keep it in her note book so it wouldn't be damaged until after school.

* * *

ok im calling bittersweet beet from now on.

this one is for beet. im gunna add one more chapter today cus im on a role. ^_^

enjoy!

-yumi


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

Chapter 4

The next class continued on like the previous two classes. Kina had started a new picture of Jojo. Jojo kind of like the way she wanted to draw him. It made him feel a quiet kind of wanted. Not like the people who just wanted to hear him speak. Kina didn't like to talk herself, so she probably understands. She might not even know that he was the town hero.

During lunch, they sat at a table by themselves. They were so small, they decided to sit next to each other so that they could pass notes more easily. They each enjoyed their first day in high school. With his new friend, Jojo was beginning to rethink what he thought about school.

Kina actually made a friend. She wasn't expecting that at all. She was simply expecting to sit in the back of the class. Being a forgotten and unwanted who. _Who's that who?_

Instead, they both had changed their mind about what this school year would be like. At the end of the day, they walked out of the school building in silence. Not one bully bothered Jojo today, and frankly, he was perturbed when he finally noticed it.

It turned out that the bullies were waiting for almost no people around. And when Jojo was walking home with Kina, there were defiantly not many people around.4 big Whos walked out from behind some trees. They all looked at Jojo, who froze. Kina looked at Jojo confused. She didn't know what was going on.

"Hey hero. Wha'cha got there huh? You got your self a _girlfriend?_" one of them asked. Jojo didn't say anything, or move or even breathe. He just stared at them with a slightly fearful face.

"C'mon hero, why don't you sing again and save your self? Oh wait singing won't help you this time!" another one of them mocked.

_Hero?_ Kina thought. She didn't know that Jojo saved Whoville. She was new. She had been locked…away…in the place...

Kina could see that Jojo defiantly was not really prepared to get beaten up, but at the same time, she could felt that he somehow knew this was coming. She knew what she had to do. Kina stepped in front of Jojo, glaring at the bullies menacingly. The bullies looked shocked, and almost terrified of her. But then they realized the only person standing up for Jojo was a little girl, smaller than him! They all burst into laughter, completely ignoring Kinas homicidal-maniac grin that she had firmly carved onto her delicate yet now deadly looking face.

A low growl echoed in the air dripping with loathsomeness, and disgust. Then the growl morphed into words, venomous syllables.

"_Touch him, and die."_

* * *

yumi: cliff hanga!!!!!!! ooooooh! sorry sorry! i couldnt resist. i havent done a cliff hanger in ever. so i hope you enjoied my super addition stuffs. i might add a new story

lithium: my story?

yumi: yeppers. but not the lithiumice one the bleach one.

lithium: *gasp* with hitsugaya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!?!?!?!!??!

yumi: meybeh....

lithium: WOOT! make her add this story people! review or send her a message! make her add IMMORTAL LITHIUM!

yumi:maybe i should put a preview up....

lithium: YOSH! ADD THE STORY! I WANT MY SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! XXDD

yumi:ok well anyone who bothers to read this tell me if i should post a bleach story. its gunna be long, but i already have the first 3 chapters finished. its your choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

CHAPTER 5

It was low, horrifyingly low. It was stating the future, in its own venomously hidden way.

It was like a tree falling next to a house, and its branches scraping against the window. It was slow and steady, and would send chills down the most evil of any creatures.

It made the bullies stop their laughing and good mood entirely. They all stared at he girl in front of them. She was no longer the confused looking girl that once stood before them.

Now, there was a creature with no longer kindly describable features. Only horrible monstrous words could describe her image.

Her once silky looking fur was now standing out on end. It looked like dark purple tinted spikes coming out of her body. Her ebony hair was the same way. It was spiked to the sides.

Her eyes, oh those bright shining orbs were glowing! They glowed a reddish purple now. They were giving off their own light, shining it on her victims like a laser aims for its target.

"…_Leave…" _The voice had returned, and was as venomous as ever. Now that they knew where the poisonous sound was coming from, they could almost see it there.

They could almost visualize the venom, first forming in her chest, then crawling up her throat and out of her mouth.

The sound dripping out of her mouth like a smoky water fall, then floating in a malevolent fog, finding its way to their eardrums, and then crawling in like a cockroach making a nest inside of their memory to be trapped forever.

She took a step forward, then the 4 at least 5 foot tall Whos ran away from the only 3 foot shadow they stood before them.

Kina stood up straight. Her fur and hair calming down to its original form. She slowly turned back around to face a terrified Jojo.

She saw the fear in his eyes. She shrugged slightly, and then gave him a very wide smile. She was trying to thing of something to say. She looked at him sheepishly now.

"Sorry." An angelic voice was now heard. The venom was gone, as though it was never even there. "I couldn't help it. They were going to hurt you." whispered a voice that brushed the ears gently like a hand pulling hair behind it.

"S-sorry? Why are you sorry?" he whispered almost breathlessly.

The purple that tilted her head to the side. Jojo's terrified face had turned in to a grateful relieved one. He even let a small smile grow onto his face. Kina couldn't help but smile back.

"So you aren't scared of me?" she asked nervously talking a step back. Jojo took a step forward to match her backwards one. He shook his head and his smile grew even wider.

"Kina, you just saved me. Don't be sorry. I just didn't expect it. Still friends?" he said extending his hand out to her. Her grin widened as she took his hand. They then continued their journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

CHAPTER 6

Jojo began wondering what actually happened. Then he stopped when he realized he didn't know where Kina lived, and he wanted to walk her home.

"Kina." He said getting her attention. She turned back to him, and began walking backwards to listen.

"Where do you live?" he asked. He needed to know for future purposes as well. Kina suddenly looked nervous. Did he say something wrong? Again?

"Hum…well, I live…" she began to look as though she were thinking hard. Jojo was suddenly suspicious. Something was wrong. She didn't know where she lived, or she didn't trust him enough to tell him…both were not good options.

"Kina. You do live in Whoville right?" he asked raising his voice slightly. She looked at him guiltily, as though she was caught with the cookie jar, and was covered in crumbs.

"Kina?" he asked very confused, but still suspicious. Kina stopped walking when they got to a park. She turned to the trees, then back at Jojo. Then to the trees again.

"Um…I think I'll go through the trees…" Jojo was very confused at this.

"You don't live in a tree do you?" he asked as though he already knew the answer. She did live in a tree.

"No! No, no…no, no, no! Of course not!" she said even more nervously. They were both amazed that they were talking so much, but didn't really take too much notice.

"Kina." He said more sternly. He was surprised by his own voice. It seemed lower than the last time he has used it. He must have skipped the cracking.

"Alright, but I don't live in _A _tree. I live in seven. I have these tree house things." Jojo sighed.

"Really? But, how can you live in trees? Don't you have a house somewhere?" He had just met this girl, befriended her, then got totally terrified by her, and in the process, getting his butt save by her. He saw almost every different side of her in the first day of knowing her. He couldn't just let her live in a tree. Pardon _trees. _What about her parents? Did they live in the trees too? That can't be right. They should have a job, and they should be able to afford a decent house. Unless…

"Kina, where are your parents?" Jojo finally asked after a moment of silence. Kina had gone silent again. He was worried about his new friend.

"Kina?" he asked again. He stepped closer to her. Her hair was covering her eyes. She glanced up at him then turned away. The small dark who walked up to his friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kina? Are you ok?" Jojo asked worriedly. Said who turned back around with sadness in her eyes.

"If it's alright with you, I think maybe I'll go home. I-I don't really feel like talking right now." Jojo nodded in understanding. He let the side of his mouth twitch up in to a lopsided smile. Kina returned it with a small half smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Kay Jojo?" kina asked to make sure.

"Ok, I'll see you in English." He smiled one more time before turning around to walk back to his own home. Kina stared after him for a second before disappearing in to the tree she was standing under.

She just met him, so she didn't want him to be worried about her. She would defiantly explain everything eventually, but for now she had to go to sleep because tomorrow was a new day. And it was a school day. You can decide for yourself if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

That night when Jojo arrived at home the silence was less tense. He never said a word, like usual, but his aura was more welcoming. When midnight rolled around he decided he didn't want to go to the observatory. No, instead he stayed at home thinking about the new school year. Just before he fell asleep he let a small whisper escape his smiling lips.

"Yopp."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jojo and The Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

CHAPTER 7

The next morning when Jojo walked into his first class, he saw that again he was the last to arrive, again. Fortunately for him, Kina had been the first to class again. He took his seat beside her and smiled in her direction. She returned it with a small smile and a note.

_Hey, Jo. How are you this morning? _Jojo read the note and took out his own pencil.

_Tired. You?_

_It's school, you might want to adapt to the tiredness. Ha-ha._

_You have a point, but I don't adapt well to change. _Kina surpassed a giggle and replied.

_Spoken like a true Whoville who. _That sentence confused Jojo a bit.

_Is there another kind of whos besides the ones in Whoville? _Kina paused before writing back this time.

_Maybe, I've always lived away from the main "Whoville" so I compare "Whoville whos" to "Tsunami Whos" _The poor dark haired who reading the note was getting more and more confused with the more information he was getting rather that understanding it.

_Who are the Tsunami w.__ you can tell me the rest later. What happened to that other picture you were drawing? _Changing his mind midsentence seemed like a better idea than trying to figure out what she was saying right now. Kina smiled at the subject change then took out the other picture of Jojo she had started.

_I told you I had more. _

_Gasp! Stalker! _

_Buahaha! Now let me draw. _

_Yes ma'am madam stalker. _

_Oh shush Mr. Emo-man. _That last note made Jojo stop completely. Emo? What exactly was Emo? He had been called it a couple of times before by some guys making fun of him. He even recalled some girl saying she loved the "emo-look." But what made him emo? What the heck was emo anyway?

_Emo- shortened form of emotional. Noun- 1.) a person (normally adolescent) who sees their life as insignificant or wishes it were. 2.) a person who expresses the "emo style" Verb- to be emo would be to wear the style. Occasionally associated with suicidal persons. Other actions associated include the act of physical harm in an attempt to replace emotional harm, as well as expressing negative emotions towards others. Emo style- black hair covering eyes, dark colors, occasional childish figure symbol. _

Jojo sat there awestruck after reading Kinas definition. This was emo? He was emo?

_Emotional…_

_Insignificant or wishes it were…_

_Physical harm…_

_Negative emotions towards others…_

_Black hair, dark clothes…_

Was he emo? The newly discovered "emo kid" still hadn't moved or even twitched. He sat in his chair reading the note, or rather staring at the ink on the page in incoherent shapes. He probably would have sat there the entire class if someone hadn't yanked the page out of his hands. He looked to the who, who now held the paper in her hands. His face was blank.

_Don't worry about it. I get called emo too. That's just the "technical" definition. People think you're emo too cuz of your dark hair and clothes right? _When Jojo had snapped out of his trance enough to actually read the note he finally moved to write something down.

_I didn't know that…_ Kina smiled and showed Jojo the now finished picture of his profile looking to the side. Jojo suddenly realized what had happened. She had deliberately called him emo to confuse him and then defined emo so that she could finish the picture without him interrupting her constantly. He playfully glared at her.

_Cheeky. _Kina only smiled back at him.

Soon the bell rang and the rest of the day went on with kina drawing pictures of Jojo. Or Jojo would be mildly annoying her by sending her random notes so that she would get distracted. They were both breezing through the day happily and peacefully.

Until lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jojo and the Tsunami**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and my own plot. 

_Created by yumiXjaganshi_

Chapter 8

The two small whos, both dark colored, walked into the lunch room, they proceeded to their usual table in the back of the room. To their surprise the table was already occupied when they arrived. Two of the teenaged whos in their English class had taken over their lunch spot. True they never ate lunch themselves, but it was still the spot they had claimed as theirs the previous day.

The boy was a darkish color as well, but had red streaks all around his body, with one very prominent one on his front that resembled a red neck tie, with dark golden colored eyes. He was easily 2 feet taller than Jojo's 3 foot form. The girl was a much lighter color of sky blue. Her fur curved around her like a jacket. Her eyes were a very bright brown as well, but not quite gold like the boy. She was a couple inches shorter than said boy.

Kina recognized them immediately. The boy was Billy Joel Armstrong. He sat right in front of her the first day. The girl was Samantha Jones. She sat on the other side of Jojo in English. Kina also remembered that both of them were also in their science, history, and music class.

The two smaller who's shared a look before they began looking for another spot. Unfortunately, the lunch tables in Who High were all circular and only seated 8 people. All other tables were occupied as well. The small whos shared another look before turning back to "their" table. It was then that Billy noticed them standing there.

"Hey." He called out, even though they were only 2 feet away. He glanced at Samantha who smiled at the two. He turned back to Jojo. "You want to join us?" Kina smiled at him then glanced at Jojo. She noticed he was slightly uncomfortable and nudged his arm comfortingly. She then faced Billy and nodded. Both Samantha and Billy moved over a seat so that guys and girls were sitting next to each other.

"My name's Samantha Jones, but you can call me Sam. That's Billy Joel Armstrong. But I call him Billy 'cuz his name is too long." The blue who said to the purple one. Kina smiled slightly and took out her note book. The two taller whos raised an eye brow each as they watched her scribble something down.

_My name is Kina Tsunami. That is Jojo McDodd. I'm too lazy to type his whole name. Sorry for not talking, but I'm not used to talking and it hurts my throat. I would have to talk loudly in here 'cuz everyone is basically shouting. _

When she finished she passed the paper to Sam who read it out loud. When she finished she smiled at Kina then at Jojo. Recognition came to Billy's face.

"HEY! Wait a minute. Jojo McDodd?" he turned to Jojo who was cringing, waiting for the whole "hero" amazement/taunting. "Aren't you the mayor's son?" Jojo looked at him slightly confused for a moment then nodded. "Wow! That's so cool! I'm friends with the Mayor's son!" Kina raised and eye brow at Jojo who just shrugged. Sam noticed Jojo's expression.

"Billy. Ok one, we just met them and maybe he doesn't want to be your friend." This caused him to stop his mini happy dance. He stared at Sam with a sad face then turned to Jojo who blinked several times.

"We're friends right?" Jojo continued to blink, when something hit his leg he nodded, and then looked at Kina who was pulling herself up from the table. The poor black haired who blinked at her confusedly then turned his attention back to Sam who continued her speech.

"Ahem. As I was saying. Two, can't you see he is uncomfortable with your extra happy attitude?" Billy blinked then looked at Jojo who simply stared back with a brow raised. Then he turned back to Sam.

"How do you know he's uncomfortable?" Kina coughed so the attention was focused on her for a second so Jojo felt less awkward. She had another note.

_Not to be rude Billy, but Sam is a girl. And girls have a natural instinct to know what people are feeling. It's called sensitivity. I'm not trying to say you don't know anything, but it is slightly obvious that Jojo-sorry for talking about you like you aren't there by the way- is not used to so much attention, or he is but doesn't like it. Personally I don't mind, but most people get annoyed at me because I don't like using my voice…… _

"That's not what she said." Was the first thing that came out of Billy's mouth. Sam grinned then passed him the paper. He read it over then glared at Kina. Kina's eyes widened before she squinted them to stop the tears from falling. Billy's face immediately changed to scared then apologetic.

"AH! NO! No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry! I didn't mean it! I was playing! I'm not really mad! See?" he stuttered, and then smiled really big so that all of his teeth were showing. Sam put an arm around Kina who looked down so that her eyes were covered. Jojo and Sam glared at Billy who looked around desperately trying to fix whatever he did wrong, which he didn't really know what he had done, so it was very difficult.

Suddenly, a small snicker was heard. The table was silent. Drowning out the roar of the students the small snicker sounded again. And again. Then turned into a chuckle, and then a girlish giggle, then a full laugh as Kina's small for shook. Her head came back up as she laughed out loud. The other occupants of the table looked confused, especially Jojo.

The laughter died down as Kina looked up at Billy. She smiled widely and then scribbled a note while still giggling lightly.

_Imma good actress, Neh?_

When Sam read the note, she looked at Kina, and then Billy, and then back to Kina. She couldn't help it. She burst into laughter as well. Kina joined her with her small, but wholehearted laugh. Jojo blinked, and then chuckled while watching Billy's face turn from confused to blank, then pouty. When the laughter finally subsided, Billy was still pouting. Kina blinked, and tilted her head to the side. Billy's lip twitched and that's all it took. The entire table was taken over by laughter.

"Ha-ha! Oh, you're good girl. Ha!" Billy managed to say between his laughing. Kina smiled at him as she continued to giggle. When they had the giggling out of their system, there was a small silence, not including the other students' dull hum in the background. Jojo grabbed the pen.

…_I forgot what we were talking/writing about…_

"Ha, so did I." Billy added after he read Jojo's note. Sam smiled as she replied to their unasked question.

"I think that Kina was owning Billy." Billy's smile fell for a second, and then he simply shrugged.

"Well, I can't help it if everyone wants me." Jojo chuckled as the girls raised an eye brow and shared a look. Kina glanced at Jojo with a small smirk. Jojo's chuckle was cut short as he blinked at the bi-polar-like girl in front of him.

_Sorry, sweetie, but the only wanted list you are on is Who-Ville's most wanted (criminal). _

Sam burst out laughing so she couldn't read the note out loud for a second. When she finally read the note out Jojo stifled a snicker as he smirked back at Kina. Billy pouted at Kina.

"Why-yyyyy you so mea-aaaan Ki-iiiina-aaaaaaa?" he whined, but it only earned another round of giggles. He sighed before he chuckled himself.

"So hey, what classes to we all have together? Billy and me have every class the same-which is random but anyway." Sam asked trying to start a new conversation.

Kina took out her schedule and scribbled on the top that her and Jojo have all the same classes too. Sam compared schedules, and then stated in an official voice.

"Well, it seems we have English-"

"Duh" interrupted Billy who received a glare.

"History, science, and music together."

"Woot! Viva la musica!" Billy received a few looks for his comment. He blinked. "what? No one else knows Spanish?" Kina raised her hand, and then scribbled.

_Yo hablo espanol, y Japonese tambien. Conozco un poco frances y arabi. _

_(I speak Spanish and Japanese as well. I know a little French and Arabic.)_

"Japanese?" Sam asked after she read out loud. Kina nodded. "Cool." She mumbled more to herself. Jojo blinked at the new knowledge. Billy grinned at Kina mischievously.

"Eh? Por que no _hablas _ahora? Quiero escuchar tu voz. Eh? Chica bonita." Kina glared teasingly when he first spoke, but then looked down to hide the small red tint to her cheeks. Jojo noticed this and turned to Billy immediately, with his eyes demanding the tall who to tell the small who what he had said. Billy grinned again and repeated what he said in English.

"I wanted to know why she wasn't _speaking _Spanish right now. Then I said I wanted to hear her voice. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Kina bit her lip then glared up at Billy playfully. Then her lips curled up into a smirk. Billy's face faulted as he looked at Kina. Said who grabbed her pen and scribbled another note. Rather than pass it to Sam to get it read out loud, she passed it strait to Billy. As he read it, his hands began to shake and his face turned bright read. Jojo tired to peek at the paper, but couldn't understand the words. Billy's head shot up to start at Kina after he finished reading. He stared at her smirking face for half a second before staring back at the paper. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of Billy chewing the paper stopped her. Kina giggled as she watched him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I want to know! Tell me! Billy! Why did you eat the paper?" Sam asked frantically. She hated being clueless. Billy was too busy "eating" so answer her. Jojo, poor Jojo, looked so confused. He stared at Kina, and then Billy, then back at Kina. His dark eyes were huge as he looked in between the two hopelessly.

"Spho-hry." Billy began as he picked some paper from between his teeth.

"What?" Sam asked for both her and Jojo. Billy cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He turned to Kina. "That was very inappropriate young lady." He shook his fuzzy index finger at her while tutting. "Tsk, tsk. You should know better that to talk about that at school." Kina quickly scribbled and gave the paper to Sam.

_Technically, I'm not _talking _about that in school. _

"Wait, what was she talk-writing about?" Sam interjected before Billy could reply. He took a breath in and was about to answer when the lunch bell rang. He let out a defeated sigh, and then shrugged.

"Oh well. C'mon then, let's get to History." The four whos stood up and began walking to their history class together. On the way Jojo nudged Kina's arm lightly and gave her a confused look. She smiled patted his head like she was patting a dog. Jojo frowned at her, but shrugged, deciding that he would ask on the way home.

**Next time: HISTORY! WITH THE FOSSIL! XD**

(Personally I have history next. I wrote this in study hall and then chemistry. See how much I love you guys?)


End file.
